destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Intangible Writing Rewards
Intangible Rewards for Writing '' 'Intangible Rewards for Writing You Say?'' Well, my dear sir... I cannot help but say that I am intrigued. -- Yep, you heard right. I will be encouraging people to submit, review, comment, etc. creative writing of their own with in RP rewards. What are these rewards you say? Ahh, let me show you then. -- For writing an appropriate amount of content, you will recieve an appropriate reward. The base item will be rewarded for uploading your first piece of creative writing, which must be approved by yours truly before you recieve the item (this basically means that a 'poem' that reads AAAAAAAAAASDLAKSJDOIBJXLC will earn you no reward). So regardless of what I personally think of your content, as long as it is deemable as 'content' it will earn you atleast a small reward. The length of your content will also be considered, that way uploading an entire 300 page novel will earn you more than a short poem. Allow me to also clarify that these will carry over between DOTF, POTF, and Sanctum RPs although they will take slightly different forms. -- -- As for writing creative pieces yourself (and uploading them obviously) you will earn the following: 1 Creative Piece - '''of Ithus A beautifully hand-crafted quill pen with engraves of Ithus' idol along it's sides. Slot: Trinket 1-2 (Can Not Be Traded, No Value, No Weight) Effect: (May be used to write.) (You may add +1 to any roll or effect that would cause or prevent damage once during each battle.) -- 3 Creative Pieces, 1 Review - Cowl A blue head-adorning fabric said to increase the charisma of those who wear it, often seen atop the heads of writers and poets. Slot: Head (Can Not Be Traded, No Value, No Weight) Armor: +1 Effect: (Grants its wearer an additional point of charisma, +1 CHA.) -- 5 Creative Pieces, 3 Reviews - Well Amulet An ancient ink-well fashioned into a necklace by silver chain, said to increase the creativity of those who wear it. Slot: Amulet (Can Not Be Traded, No Value, No Weight) Effect: (Grants its wearer 10 additional points of mana, or 5 additional points of maximum fatigue.) -- 10 Creative Pieces, 5 Reviews - Pen Is Mightier A mystical weapon wielded only by those who have mastered the craft of wordplay and write. It is a sword, though requires no teaching to be wielded as such and is followed by a stream of mystic words as it swings. It is no heavy nor longer than an average sword, but requires both hands in its use during battle. Slot: Left & Right Hand (Can Not Be Traded, No Value, No Weight) 2 Handed Melee Weapon; (No Requirements) Damage: ((0.5 x STR) + 15) Effects: (Blocking; (Roll 1d3 when attacked by a melee weapon; add the resulting amount to your AC against the attack.) (If (0.5xDEX) is greater than the damage of an incoming ranged attack, that attack deals no damage.)) (Spectral Damage; (Enemy resistance to attacks from this weapon is decided by MR rather than AC.)) (Special Attack; (At the cost of 15 mana, you may deal melee damage to all nearby foes.)) -- In addition, for giving ratings, reviews, and critiques of a piece (not just "cool" or "bad" though they need not be absurdly in depth) you may earn gold... To be given out by yours truly. Think of it as a "critics" job on the side in the RP, you'll earn payment in Thalers and recieve atleast 2 Copper Thalers 1.00ƒ for every reasonable review; but the more time you take to review the more you'll earn (does not have to give a positive or negative opinion of a piece obviously, you won't earny brownie points lol). -- -- Current Intagible Rewards Tracker: Garn - 3 pieces; 10 Copper Thalers 5.00ƒ earned. of Ithus; Cowl -- Granox.Firewind - 3 pieces; 0 Copper Thalers 0.00ƒ earned. of Ithus -- Cpt.Kirik - 2pieces; 3 Copper Thalers 1.50ƒ earned. of Ithus -- UalSao - 1piece; 0 Copper Thalers 0.00ƒ earned. of Ithus -- Valtus - 1piece; 0 Copper Thalers 0.00ƒ earned. of Ithus -- -- Category:Browse